<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Reason's Why There's No Way Peter Parker's Spider-Man by lostintranslaation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397660">5 Reason's Why There's No Way Peter Parker's Spider-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintranslaation/pseuds/lostintranslaation'>lostintranslaation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, does this count as crack?, flash posting on buzzfeed to convince everyone that peter's not spider-man, it's literally just, probably not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintranslaation/pseuds/lostintranslaation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 reason there is.</p><p>AKA the most Unconventional and Inconvenient 5+1 nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Dell &amp; Roger Harrington, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Tales, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Reason's Why There's No Way Peter Parker's Spider-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so I KNOW that this is going to get like -5 hits BUT I had fun writing it and thinking of the concept so does it really matter?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5 Reasons Why There’s No Way Peter Parker is Spider-Man </b>
</p><p><b>Celebrities</b> - July 6, 2024</p><p><b> <em>By </em> </b> <span class="u"><b> <em>Flash Thompson</em> </b></span></p><p>🔥 5 comments</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    1. Peter Parker is just a nerd on the Academic Decathlon team. </b>
</p><p>        I mean, how could this dweeb hold together a ferry?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    2. The Staten Island Ferry incident</b>
</p><p>        There’s no way a 15-year-old is strong enough to hold 3000 tons. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    3. Just <em>look</em> at Spider-Man</b>
</p><p>       Peter Parker could NEVER.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    4. Mysterio’s whole shtick is mystery. Why would he tell the truth about this?</b>
</p><p>       Does he <em> look </em> like he’s telling the truth?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>    5. Peter Parker is allergic to peanuts. </b>
</p><p>       I baked Spider-Man peanut butter cookies once. He didn’t die. How telling is that?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>5 comments</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sign in to comment </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Order by: ø most hearts    o most recent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>alexis7845</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> 43 minutes ago </em>
</p><p>does anybody else think peter parker is SUPER hot or is just me</p><p>♡ 476 - hide replies</p><p>     <span class="u"><b>flowergirl5</b></span></p><p>     <em> 42 minutes ago </em></p><p>Me too girl!😍😍</p><p>      ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>michellejones8</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> 2 minutes ago </em>
</p><p>No, he definitely is Spider-Man. </p><p>♡ 57</p><p>      <span class="u"><strong>michellejones8</strong></span></p><p>     <em>2 minutes ago</em></p><p>     You literally cropped his aunt out of the third pic</p><p>      ♡</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>harrington54</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> 3 hours ago </em>
</p><p>Next time Mr. Thompson, advertise your articles on your personal website. Google Classroom is not for self-promotion. </p><p>♡23 - hide replies</p><p>      <span class="u"><b>juliusdell</b></span></p><p>
  <em>       2 hours ago </em>
</p><p>      Oh come on Roger. Let the kid have his fun</p><p>      ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I know this... wasn't the most conventional fic you've ever read, but I hope you liked it anyway! Let me know what you thought or come chat with me on tumblr @wh0doyouthinkyouareiam!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>